Memórias
by Nathyoo
Summary: Lupin em seu leito de morte pede a Harry um favor Quero que veja minhas memórias. Não posso morrer com este segredo, já o guardei por tempo demais. Yaoi, manxman. Sirius x Lupin. Contém spoilers! 7º livro.
1. Chapter 1

-Harry... –murmurou uma voz masculina entre os destroços do corredor explodido.

O garoto estava estirado entre os resquícios do que antes fora um lado do castelo, agora destruído, provavelmente alvo de algum poderoso feitiço. O ar frio denunciava que estava certo, que não havia mais corredor ou sala precisa.

Sangrava. No momento não poderia determinar exatamente onde, seu tato estava abalado e ainda recuperava os sentidos. Teve a impressão de que alguém o chamara.

-Rony? –indagou Harry, levantando-se tonto.

-Harry, aqui. –disse a mesma voz que ouvira antes, próxima.

O menino olhou para os lados procurando por quem o chamava, sua cicatriz ardia terrivelmente, e por conseqüência mal conseguia se concentrar na busca.

Foi então que sentiu uma mão agarra-se ao seu tornozelo. Sua primeira reação foi se afastar, empunhando a varinha com força, preparado para lançar um feitiço estuporante caso necessário.

-Sou eu Harry, por favor, não acho que vou conseguir resistir por muito tempo.

Harry finalmente descobriu quem era o dono daquela voz: Entre os restos de pau e pedra pode reconhecer a silhueta do homem que um dia fora seu professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

-Lupin! –exclamou, dando um salto na direção do antigo professor.

Ele sangrava profusamente, com uma enorme estaca de mármore fincada um pouco abaixo de seu coração. Era obvio que lhe restavam poucos minutos de vida.

-Eu preciso que você, -Lupin sussurrava, suas forças se extinguindo aos poucos. –Preciso que você me faça dois grandes favores.

Harry o fitou assustado, com lágrimas já lhe brotando nos olhos. O homem a sua frente estava morrendo e a culpa era toda sua, mais um filho que nunca chegaria a conhecer o pai. Agitou a varinha de Draco, lançando diversos encantamentos na esperança de que Lupin vivesse.

-Não adianta, Harry. Mas, não me importo de morrer aqui. –Disse Lupin com um meio sorriso, na tentativa de tranqüilizar um pouco o garoto. Tossiu uma ou duas vezes, espichando gotas de sangue no queixo de Harry. –M-me desculpe. Bem, não tenho muito mais tempo, acho. Preciso que me diga se ira fazer duas coisas para mim depois que eu ... –ele hesitou um instante, preocupado com a reação de Harry. –não estiver mais aqui.

As lágrimas escorriam muito agora, algumas caindo no rosto pálido do ex-professor. O som da batalha continuava, entretanto no momento parecia muito distante, como que em outra realidade.

Com o dorso da mão Harry enxugou a face manchada de sangue. Seu sangue. Mas isso não importava, Lupin desfalecia a sua frente, esta era a única verdade que conseguia assimilar naquele instante.

-Eu faço.

O homem abriu um caloroso e imenso sorriso, o que fez Harry pensar que ele iria se levantar animado, pronto para acabar com mais Comensais da morte. Contudo, para sua decepção isto não aconteceu.

-Ótimo, ótimo. –Disse, ainda sorrindo. –Não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz, Harry.

O lobisomem teve um ataque de tosses que o impediu de continuar, o sangue escorria pelos cantos de sua boca. Suspirou suavemente, forçando-se a se manter vivo por pelo menos mais meio minuto.

"Primeiro, prometa que irá falar para meu filho que eu o amo, que perdoe meus erros, e que estarei sempre olhando por ele. A verdade é que um dos grandes motivos de eu ter participado desta batalha foi para garantir o bem estar de Ted, o mundo em que ele ira viver."

Harry assentiu.

-Irei dizer sim, e também não vou esquecer de mencionar o quão corajoso você foi.

Lupin pareceu concordar, satisfeito.

-E a outra coisa... –sussurrou, Harry percebeu que ele corava. –Quero que veja minhas memórias. Não posso morrer com este segredo, já o guardei por tempo demais. –ele riu baixinho. –Deus, às vezes acho que pareço com Dumbludore falando. Enfim, quando possível prometa que irá ver minhas memórias.

O garoto o mirou confuso, o outro tossiu mais vezes, seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados, quase se fechando para sempre.

-Está bem, eu prometo.

-Obrigado. –murmurou ele, descontraindo-se, estava pronto para morrer.

Harry chorava, pedindo entre soluços que o ex-professor não morresse, que agüentasse mais um pouco, ele traria ajuda.

Mas Harry não conseguia entender, era tarde demais. Ele fora um tolo, um verdadeiro tolo. Perdera sua felicidade já fazia dois anos, não soubera aproveita-la.

-Me perdoe _Sirius_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Então, aí está :D Planejava deixar esse capítulo ainda maior, mas por motivos superiores, a falta de criatividade, me vi obrigada a encerra-lo por aqui .**

**O cap. 3 saíra assim que eu conseguir escreve-lo o/**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram, **

**Se leu o cap. e gostou **

**Comente, por favor.**

**Grata --'**

------------------------------------------------------

Já passava das cinco da tarde quando Harry despertou. O sol começava a se pôr lá fora, iluminando o aconchegante dormitório de Hogwarts com uma luz alaranjada.

Ele bocejou, tateando o criado-mudo à procura do óculos. Ao encontrá-lo passou os olhos pelo aposento, constatando que Rony e a maioria dos outros garotos ainda dormiam.

Fora uma madrugada longa e penosa. Voldemort estava morto, verdade, mas não só ele. Fred, Tonks e Lupin também.

Ao ficar de pé Harry percebeu um pequeno frasco cheio de algo prateado em cima da cômoda. O pegou com suavidade, pondo-o no bolso das calças jeans e escorregando a capa de invisibilidade por cima do corpo.

Ainda tinha mais uma coisa para resolver.

Esquivando-se das poucas pessoas que já se reuniam na Torre da Grifinória, Harry esperou por uma chance de sair.

Não precisou esperar muito, em poucos minutos o quadro da mulher gorda girou, revelando uma cansada menina de cabelo ruivo. Os olhos castanhos inchados de tanto chorar, as roupas ainda manchadas de sangue. Aquela imagem o entristeceu bruscamente, mas sua tristeza foi atenuada ao perceber uma ponta de satisfação nos lábios da garota.

Sua vontade era de tirar a capa, abraçá-la e gritar o quanto a amava. Contudo, mais uma vez, isso teria de esperar. Haveria tempo, muito tempo, aliás.

A gárgula que guardava a entrada para o gabinete do diretor tinha levado um tranco na luta de poucas horas atrás, mas já estava razoavelmente endireitada, apesar de ainda pender um pouco para o lado esquerdo.

-Posso subir? –perguntou ele à gárgula.

-À vontade. –gemeu a estátua.

Harry hesitou um instante, surpreso por não ter precisado dar senha alguma. Fitou a escultura de pedra um tanto desconfiado, dando de ombros.

-Não tenho por que perder tempo com isso... –disse pensando alto.

Ele passou por ela com rapidez para chegar à escada em espiral, que subiu distraidamente.

Deu uma olhada na Penseira de pedra que deixara sobre a escrivaninha, e retirou o frasco delicado de dentro dos bolsos.

Ele despejou as lembranças de Lupin na grande bacia com borda de runas. Respirou fundo, e mergulhou.

Estava decido a cumprir o último desejo do homem que morrera aos seus pés.

Caiu com um baque inaudível, ralando os cotovelos no chão de pedra fria. De olhos fechados, conseguiu apenas distinguir o choro de uma criança e supor que ali deveria ser uma espécie de masmorra.

-Ora Greyback, o que vai fazer a esse garoto? –perguntou um homem em tom frio e desinteressado.

Quando Harry se endireitou viu que estava em um lugar escuro, com algumas poucas tochas brilhando distantes e formando sombras grotescas.

A sua frente estavam paradas três pessoas: um homem alto e encapuzado, com longas madeixas vermelho-sangue caindo sobre os ombros largos, um garotinho de pouca idade, com as mãos acorrentadas, e alguém que Harry reconheceu como sendo o Lobo Greyback alguns anos mais novo.

-O pai dele me ofendeu mortalmente, mas não é da sua conta, Reg. –rosnou Greyback, olhando fixamente para a criança estirada no chão. –Até que o garoto é o suficiente para umas dentadas.

Chegando mais perto, Harry pôde perceber que suas suspeitas estavam certas, o menino assustado e em prantos era realmente quem pensava que fosse.

"Enfim, tenho outros planos. Este eu irei devolver."

-Faça o que quiser, mas devo admitir que tenho pena desta criança, Remo seu nome não é? Pobre de você, Remo. –murmurou Reg, se virando em direção a saída e acenando com a mão antes de partir.

-Só sobramos nós dois, hein? –caçoou Greyback, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-E-eu quero meu pai! –berrou Lupin entre soluços.

-Não se preocupe, você logo estará com ele, se é que ele ainda ira aceitá-lo depois do que irei fazer.

O lobisomem riu alto, e em meio as suas gargalhadas a cena se dissolveu.

Achava-se agora no tão conhecido Expresso de Hogwarts. Lupin andava timidamente pelo corredor, enquanto o veículo sacudia pelos campos. O menino de aparência frágil e sofrida passava por todos os compartimentos a procura de um vazio.

Enquanto caminhavam Harry distinguiu a figura pálida de Snape alguns metros a sua frente, o mesmo cabelo oleoso e pele macilenta que em adulto continuaria a possuir.

O professor abriu a porta do compartimento onde um grupo de garotos barulhentos conversava. Harry correu até lá, deixando Lupin ligeiramente para trás. Um sorriso se formou ao perceber a figura de sua mãe sentada ao lado da janela, e seu pai um pouco afastado rindo animadamente de alguma piada contada por Sirius, que já mostrava certo charme e beleza acima da média.

Então Snape fechou a porta, e ele se viu obrigado a voltar mais uma vez à atenção para Lupin, visivelmente aflito por não encontrar vagão nenhum completamente desocupado.

-Droga, sabia que devia ter vindo mais cedo. –resmungou ele, suspirando frustrado.

Sem escolha, e para o prazer de Harry, o menino abriu novamente a porta do compartimento que Snape acabara de fechar.

-E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois? –ouviu seu padrinho dizer maldosamente para o futuro professor de poções.

Ninguém pareceu notar a presença do lobisomem, que muito discretamente se sentou o mais afastado de todos que conseguiu.

-Vamos, Severo, vamos procurar outro compartimento. –disse Lílian com ar de desagrado.

-A gente se vê, Ranhoso! –gritou Sirius quando a porta do compartimento bateu.

James deu gostosas gargalhadas, imitando o tom de superioridade de Lílian.

-Espero que ela seja muito feliz na Sonserina. –murmurou em tom de deboche.

Sirius riu, balançando a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Passaram alguns segundos em silêncio, até que surpresos repararam que havia outro garoto entre eles.

-E você? Também gostaria de ir pra Sonserina? –perguntou James, virando-se para encará-lo.

O garoto corou, mirando o chão.

-Não sei, acho que tanto faz. –respondeu em voz baixa, quase que num sussurro.

-Como assim? –indagou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

Era visível que ele só insistira na pergunta de James para irritar Lupin. Como se aborrecer o menino fosse um divertido passatempo.

-Tanto faz. –repetiu ele, ficando ainda mais vermelho. -Qualquer casa que eu vá, por mim está tudo bem.

-Tudo bem? –teimou Sirius, arregalando os olhos em falsa curiosidade.

James percebeu a brincadeira, e riu. O lobisomem também pareceu compreender que estava sendo alvo de alguma espécie de zombaria, e se levantou irritado.

-Aonde você vai senhor indeciso? –perguntou Sirius singelamente.

Lupin não respondeu, só andou em direção a porta e saiu. Harry decidiu ficar no compartimento, curioso para ver o que aconteceria ali.

-Veja o que você fez, Sirius! –exclamou James assim que a porta bateu. –Ele não parecia ser má pessoa, era muito melhor do que o Ranhoso.

O padrinho que até então olhava para porta com ar de surpresa, encarou James indignado.

-A culpa foi sua também, quem mandou rir?

-Você que começou, não pude deixar de rir. –respondeu ele, levantando os ombros em sinal de inocência.

Sirius bufou, ficando de pé. Mirava James aborrecidamente, como se tivesse sido obrigado pelo amigo a se levantar.

-Vou atrás dele. –informou, arrastando os pés para a saída, Harry o seguiu. –Ótimo, onde será que ele se meteu?

O padrinho rumou para o compartimento mais próximo, abrindo a porta de uma vez e constatando, para sua felicidade, que o menino estava ali, misturado entre outros tantos garotinhos de onze anos.

-Me desculpe. –começou Sirius, com sinceridade. –Não era minha intenção irritá-lo... Bem, pelo menos, não tanto. –acrescentou, observando o semblante cético de Lupin.

Uma menina sardenta, de cabelo loiro soltou um gritinho ao ver Sirius, murmurando alguma coisa na orelha da amiga mais próxima.

-Vamos, volte para lá. –pediu, apontando para trás. –Prometo que não vou fazer mais brincadeiras de mau gosto.

O garoto suspirou, mas pareceu concordar, pois já pegava suas malas.

-Obrigado. –murmurou Sirius com um sorriso que fez as três meninas do compartimento corar.

Lupin acenou para todos antes de sair, e voltou para onde James esperava impaciente.

-Até que em fim, acho que já estamos perto de Hogwarts. –comentou, observando os dois garotos se sentarem a sua frente.

-É. –concordou Sirius, pensativo. –Mas, então, qual o seu nome? –perguntou subitamente para Lupin.

-Remo... Remo Jonh Lupin. –informou, fitando Sirius pela primeira vez.

-Ah, eu sou Sirius, Sirius Black. E ele é James Potter.

E a cena se dissolveu mais uma vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry apareceu em frente a uma larga mesa de madeira, ao seu lado estava sentado um melancólico Lupin mergulhado na leitura de um livro grosso, verde limão.

"A Licantropia nas palavras de Scharfetter" Dizia o título num berrante dourado, misturado com pequenos detalhes em vermelho.

Estavam na biblioteca de Hogwarts, num fim de tarde. O ex-professor escolhera a mesa mais afastada de todos para realizar suas pesquisas, que na maioria das vezes só lhe revelavam coisas que já sabia.

Aquele deveria ser seu terceiro ou quarto ano, pois não parecia ter mais do que quatorze ou menos de treze: O cabelo castanho claro desleixadamente bagunçado, os olhos de mesma cor com profundas olheiras.

- Posso me sentar aqui? –perguntou uma garota baixa que se aproximara sem ser percebida.

Ela não esperou uma resposta, só puxou uma cadeira e sentou. Lupin ficou visivelmente aborrecido com a presença da menina, mas não falou nada, tentou continuar absorto no livro.

A garota pegou uma bolsinha de couro que estava envolta no seu ombro, tirando de lá uma revista trouxa, que passou a folhear com genuíno interesse.

Então um grupo de alunas da Corvinal a reconheceu e veio chamá-la para a sua mesa, ela foi em um salto deixando a revista entreaberta para trás. Lupin a examinou desinteressadamente, passando os dedos pelo papel de Polén Soft.

Foi então que seus olhos caíram sobre um artigo que lhe chamou a atenção, relutou um pouco antes de lê-lo, era uma revista trouxa e feminina afinal.

_Amor ,_

_Uma palavra simples, presente em todos os dicionários, e que de acordo com eles significa:_

_**viva afeição que nos impele para o objeto dos nossos desejos;**_

_**inclinação da alma e do coração;**_

_**objeto da nossa afeição;**_

_Agora, como reconhecer que estamos amando? Não a grande dificuldade neste ponto, pois quando apaixonados, os sintomas são geralmente bem visíveis, necessidade de se estar perto da pessoa amada, pensamento distante, ciúmes, etc. etc._

_Pergunte-se, estou gostando de alguém? Não é bom ter dúvidas quanto a seus sentimentos, vasculhar fundo na mente é algo desejável e preciso._

Parou de ler, o redator não era bom, havia erros de vários os gêneros, mas a mensagem foi captada. E percebeu abismado que aquele textinho despertou algo que até agora estava subentendido.

Sim, estava amando.

Tudo desapareceu.

Harry piscou os olhos, pego de surpresa pela alteração de luminosidade: Estava em um campo aberto, com largas ruas que decorriam ligadas a várias lojas de todos os tipos e casinhas baixas.

Não precisou olhar em volta, sabia onde estava, era Hogsmesde. Devia ser o fim de outubro e o começo de novembro, pois uma brisa fria o cortava de tempos em tempos e o chão achava-se coberto por uma fina camada de neve.

-Prongs, volta aqui! Perseguir Lílian não vai fazê-la gostar de você. –ouviu Sirius gritar, alguns metros a sua frente.

O padrinho não era mais um garotinho de onze anos; Tinham se passado anos desde a última memória. Alto, com o cabelo muito negro escorrendo displicentemente sobre os ombros e teimando em esconder-lhe os olhos. Era sem dúvida uma figura muito bonita, e principalmente elegante.

Com um assomo de prazer, Harry reconheceu seu pai; cabelos rebeldes, um par de óculos nos olhos castanho-esverdeados. Era incontestável a semelhança entre eles. Um pouco adiante, estava sua mãe, acompanhada por Snape.

-Cala a boca Padfoot. –bradou James, que literalmente corria atrás de Lílian.

Lupin e Peter andavam calmamente pela estradinha de terra, próximos a Harry. Ambos em silêncio, limitando-se a observar tediosamente Sirius e James à frente, como se aquilo já tivesse virado algo corriqueiro.

-Deixe a Lílian para lá, vamos para o Cabeça de Javali. –sugeriu Sirius, que apressara o passo para poder acompanhar o amigo.

Então Lílian parou de repente, virando-se de uma vez. Snape, levemente aturdido, fez o mesmo. Harry correu para ouvir melhor o que se passava ali.

-É James, escute o seu amigo. Não agüento mais você me seguindo por aí. –disse a garota desdenhosamente, com um suspiro cansado.

O futuro professor de poções sorriu em tom vitorioso.

-Deixe-a em paz, será que não percebe? Ela nunca irá amar você. –exclamou o magro garoto de cabelos oleosos.

-Eu cuido disse sozinha, sim Sev?

A essa altura, Sirius já alcançara James; Lupin e Peter já estavam bastante próximos também.

-Olha só _Sev_, parece que a garota dos seus sonhos também lhe dispensou. –debochou Sirius.

Snape corou numa estranha mescla de fúria e vergonha.

-Aí céus, vocês são simplesmente insuportáveis. –murmurou Lílian em desprezo, dando as costas para os quatro marotos. –Venha Sev.

James ficou parado, sem saber ao certo o que dizer ou fazer, era sempre assim quando Lílian estava presente. Queria fazer algum truque com a varinha, chamar sua atenção, mas nenhuma idéia lhe surgiu, e o máximo que pôde fazer foi observá-la sumir de vista.

-Merda, Sirius! A culpa é toda sua, por que sempre tem que implicar com o Ranhoso?

-E por que você tem esse sério problema de _sempre_ querer colocar a culpa em mim? –indagou o padrinho, indignado.

-Parem vocês dois. –murmurou Lupin severamente. –Que tal ir para o Cabeça de Javali agora?

-Eu quero ir para onde a Lílian estiver! Acho que tomando aquela direção ela só pode estar no Três Vassouras.

O lobisomem bufou, irritado:

-Sinceramente, eu estou indo para o Cabeça de Javali, não vou sair por aí perseguindo uma garota que já deixou claro que não quer ser perseguida.

Prongs deu de ombros, e Lupin mais aborrecido ainda fez menção de sair da roda.

-Puta que pariu James, ás vezes acho que você é a pessoa mais teimosa desse mundo. –observou Sirius, -Espere Moony, eu vou com você. –gritou, ao ver que o garoto já estava a alguns poucos metros de distância.

Harry sentiu-se dividido, sua vontade era de ir atrás do pai e vê-lo tentar conquistar sua mãe, mesmo que infrutiferamente. Mas, sabia que deveria seguir Lupin, afinal aquelas eram suas memórias, tinha que descobrir o segredo que o ex-professor guardara tão bem e por tanto tempo.

-Sabe, Rabicho não pensaria duas vezes antes de acompanhar James até o inferno. –comentou Sirius, que seguia para o Cabeça de Javali junto com Lupin.

O menino riu, concordando, mas algum tipo de pensamento passou por sua cabeça que o fez corar.

-O que foi? –perguntou o padrinho, visivelmente curioso.

-Nada. –murmurou Lupin, ficando ainda mais vermelho.

-Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, Moony. Pensei que fossemos amigos. –disse Sirius, fingindo chateação.

-Sério, não foi nada. –repetiu Lupin, apontando para a porta do bar, que carregava um letreiro velho e desgastado de madeira logo acima, com a nítida imagem de uma cabeça de javali decepada. –Chegamos.

-Percebo. –sussurrou, adentrando no lugar.

Ao entrarem Harry se viu mais uma vez no recinto que se resumia a uma saleta suja e mal mobiliada com um cheiro muito forte de algo, que poderiam ser cabras.¹ O bar estava vazio naquele dia, a não ser pelo dono do estabelecimento, que se mostrou indiferente a entrada dos garotos.

Sentaram-se ao fundo, como de costume, não pediriam nada, nenhum dos dois tinha galeões suficiente.

-Minha mãe parou de me dar dinheiro. Acha que sou a decepção da família. –informou Sirius com um largo sorriso, os dentes branquíssimos contrastando com a escuridão natural do lugar. –Regulus que ganha tudo agora, ele está correspondendo direitinho com as expectativas dela, aquele puxa saco imbecil.

Lupin balançou a cabeça, distraído. Sirius o fitou como se estivesse sendo mortalmente ferido pela sua indiferença.

-O que há? –perguntou, em tom ofendido. -Remo, o que está acontecendo com você? Por que diabos está me ignorando?

O ex-professor nada disse, os olhos baixos, a face corada. Harry facilmente percebeu que algo o afligia, talvez o tal segredo que tanto fez questão de esconder.

-Viu? –disse Sirius, irritado, levantando-se da cadeira. –Ótimo, se não quer falar comigo, também não faço questão.

O padrinho saiu do bar batendo a porta com força, o que despertou temporariamente a atenção do taberneiro.

Lupin estava confuso, não sabia se corria atrás dele ou ficava ali se culpando por ser tão covarde. Com um suspiro profundo, decidiu pela primeira alternativa.

Harry o seguiu para o lado de fora, onde viu Sirius a alguns metros de distancia, perto de uma pedra coberta de neve.

-Sirius... –começou Lupin sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

-Me perdoe, Moony. –exclamou Sirius de repente, com um sorriso meio forçado. –O que quer que tenha acontecido, não é da minha conta.

-Pare com isso, não é verdade! –contestou vividamente o lobisomem.

-O que não é verdade?

-É da sua conta sim. –murmurou em resposta, corando muito desta vez.

-Não agüento mais vê-lo corar, você fica tão imensamente lindo quando está envergonhado que até sinto vontade de beijá-lo. –comentou Sirius, com ar brincalhão. –Como assim é da minha conta?

Harry prestava muita atenção agora, sentia que o que quer que fosse que o ex-professor queria lhe mostrar, estava a ponto de ser revelado.

-Não tenho coragem de dizer. –confessou Lupin, os olhos voltados para o chão congelado.

O padrinho andou em sua direção, parando a poucos centímetros de Lupin, com uma das mãos puxou delicadamente seu queixo, de forma que o obrigasse a encará-lo. Sirius não disse nada, seu olhar complacente parecia falar por ele.

-Eu amo você.

Harry arregalou os olhos, ajeitando o óculos como se ele fosse o culpado daquela repentina e inacreditável declaração. Seus ouvidos só podiam estar lhe pregando uma peça.

Sirius continuou em um expressivo silêncio por alguns segundos, murmurando algo que ele não conseguiu ouvir.

Agora sua visão que decidira brincar com ele, pois o padrinho passava o dorso da mão no rosto cansado e vermelho de Lupin. Um beijo. Um demorado beijo entre os dois. Harry realmente não acreditava no que via.

Então era isso? Sirius e Lupin, amantes? Nunca imaginara tal situação. Não fazia sentido, simplesmente.

-Ah, Moony, Moony, -sussurrou com os braços envoltos na cintura de Lupin.- quero ver a cara da minha mãe ao saber, e da Belatriz, e de todos da Sonserina.

-Não, Sirius, por favor, não vamos contar a ninguém.

-Por que não? –indagou, com um sorriso maroto brotando nos lábios. –Eu adoraria ver a reação deles.

-_Por favor_, eu não quero lhe prejudicar, não sei do que sua mãe seria capaz.

Sirius suspirou, revirando os olhos:

-Está bem, está bem. Mas, e quanto ao James? Não diga que não, ele é meu melhor amigo.

Harry engoliu em seco, aquilo realmente estava acontecendo? O segredo em si o esmagava, e o garoto começou a imaginar que uma pedra não seria pior. Sentia raiva, raiva por nunca terem lhe contado. Sirius estivera com ele por dois anos, período suficiente para revelar qualquer coisa.

Lupin chegou a ser seu professor de defesa contra artes das trevas, e agora pensando, será que era em Sirius que pensava ao usar o patrono?

Seu corpo todo girava, era tudo muito surpreendente.

E a cena desapareceu.

Estava agora em um cemitério, não precisou de muito tempo para descobrir que em Godric's Hollow.

Lupin, ao seu lado, os olhos profundos de tanto chorar. Aquele era o Lupin que Harry conhecia, precocemente envelhecido, a aparência mais frágil e cansada do que nunca.

Uma de suas mãos estavam fechadas, escondendo alguma coisa. Ele se agachou em um túmulo, onde Harry pôde ler os seguintes dizeres: 'Sirius Black, 1960 – 1996'

O lobisomem sorriu amargamente, abrindo a mão e revelando um lindo anel, que colocou sobre a lápide.

-Eu fui um covarde, não fui Sirius? –murmurou Lupin, com angustia. –Você sempre quis contar ao mundo, ao _Harry_... Por minha causa nosso maior sonho nunca se concretizou.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto cansado.

"Eu sou o único culpado, mas Deus, que tipo de punição é essa?! Poderiam tirar tudo de mim, menos você. Sabe, esse anel deveria representar o nosso noivado, mas você morreu antes de poder recebê-lo, então venho deixá-lo aqui, porque é a você que ele pertence."

O ex-professor se levantou, os olhos marejados, a voz tremula. Ele teria de seguir em frente, ainda precisavam dele, mas o que mais queria no mundo era estar enterrado ao lado de Sirius, ou melhor, junto a ele naquele momento.

Harry sorriu, toda a raiva que sentia foi substituída por compaixão. Iria contar aos outros, pois percebeu que era isso que Lupin queria ao manda-lo ver suas memórias, queria realizar uma das mais importantes vontades de Sirius, que não conseguiu em vida.

"Eu te amo, meu querido Padfoot."

**FIM**


End file.
